narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dokuro Kazetsuan
Being grown in a humongous civilisation with people from all around, there was given birth to a new culture and a new kind of people. These people work as mercenaries or vigilantes or whatever the client wanted them to be. The people that founded the city were outlaws, banished from their countries, each one with a different occular or bloodline power. This resorted into a mixture of people with every child born getting a single ability from a random occular power and a random bloodline limit. Some were born with just one of either others were born with both and some were born with none. This city, like no other, was like any other with an own ninja school; grocery; hokage; city; symbol/flag and rules. Everyone in the city of Kazetsuan only had a front name, and everyone had the same backname. Families were divided by the fathers name. Living underground there was but 1 last name which was Kazetsuan. In this city lived a boy raised by a traveller. This man was given the boy from his mother and father by their will because they died on a mission. After hearing the gruesome story how the boys parents were tortured and martered to find the location of the city he set out, swore to train the boy and show him the ways of the world so that he might later change the way of the people. Disrupting the tranquillity of repetition, letting them see what he saw and hear what he heard. The boys name was Dokuro, the traveller raised him and took him with him on all his journeys. This boy, still a baby, had one red and one rinnegan eye and white hair from birth. Having seen enough of the world and knowing that eye he always made him wear an eyepatch. Never having learned how to use it and never having the need to try it he grew up unexperienced with the rinnegan as a gipsy. One day the man died and I, Dokuro, was nearly 15. For a month I lived as a thief, using my ninjutsu to steal from people and rob people until one day I was found by a strange man. He said he was watching me for a while now and I was quite the trouble maker. At first I didn't recognise him but later I noticed it was the Kazekage Gaara! He took me under his wing and gave me a job at a delivery service. If I promised to behave and to stop stealing from people, I could be his apprentice. For 2 years I trained with him, studying and training until I was 100% adept at all earth ninjutsus, he let me go. To finish my training with him I was taught how to use Gaara's Ultimate Defense, the control of sand. For the same reason I was banished, no one could ever know of me having the same chakra as Gaaras tailed beast inside me. Even though he sealed it himself, I still haven't found someone to release the seal on my back. I was given the scroll to do it myself but it was only in case of emergency. The scroll would let me have the control of sand but it would take away all my earth jutsus. And so I continue as the one-eyed earth adept, searching for my place and release of my internal potencial. Later after joining the Hidden Light and helping to build up the mission I got my own students and taught them everything they needed to know about taijutsu and some basic ninjutsu. Later on, the Ryukage send me on a mission to spy on Aki, his archnemesis. The longer I stayed the more dangerous it got. In the end I was glad I got out alright but during my mission Aki helped me unseal the sand seal on my back and giving me a part of my true potential. Having seen both sides I noticed there was no good or wrong. From that moment I've stayed neutral between both parties and started training with my new found powers. Since that time, I've been looking for a trainer. Someone who could teach me my second element. In the end my trainer became my own student. Under severe and long training he had taught me fire style. Category:Characters